roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Zach Heloise
"Zach as you look to him, the features are more defined, his teeth are sharp but they're orderly and he just has these ice-blue eyes that stare into nothing... There's this stoic silence that comes from him" - Mathas describing Ava's perception of Zach's inner beast Background As a mortal Zach lived with his sister Ava Heloise and his mother who grew to be severely ill with the genetic condition known as Huntington's chorea. At some point, Zach attended Law School and subsequently passed the bar, therefore, graduating as a fully fledged lawyer even managing to pursue a career practicing law for a couple of months until he was forced to leave that line of work due to his declining health. After leaving his profession as a lawyer Zach managed to maintain a job as a licensed Private Investigator. For quite some time he suffered as a result of a rare genetic disorder called Wilson's disease which was misdiagnosed as a mental illness. It was likely this supposed mental disorder that and the fact that his Sister Ava had already been sired that attracted the attention of a Malkavian by the name of Malek. However, the embrace did not go as might be expected, resulting in Zach becoming a clanless Vampire known as a Caitiff. When asked by Oliie what a typical Saturday night looked like for him Zach replied that after his embrace it often entailed getting chided by his sire and copying texts until he met his final death, which while apparently unfortunate, it did allow Zach more free time which he would occasionally use to frequent a certain Kindred friendly nightclub. Ostensibly, before he was turned it often entailed tracking down leads and doing other work as a private investigator, with occasional visits to his mother when he could. At some point after his embrace, Zach's sire met final death at the hands of the Second Inquisition, normally, Zach would have been killed along with his sire, however, he was granted mercy by the Prince and was taken in by Syanna, his sister's sire, as her adoptive childer under the Fourth Tradition. Like his sire, Zach has a large number of books on the Kindred including the Book of the Grave war which allowed Zach to avoid being blood bonded. Zach's relationship with the Coterie differs between members. He is very protective of his sister Ava who he is very close with (although more recently his relationship with Ava has been somewhat rockier). With the Butcher, he has a somewhat close relationship, they have grown closer over the course of their time together. His relationship with Dakota is the distant at best and nearly hostile at worst, currently Dakota feels that Zach has endangered the coterie by allowing people to believe that they have an important book at the haven, (this after a group arrived at the haven looking for it) Zach feels that he was thrown under the bus by Dakota when she told the Ventrue Camille Delinoire that it was in the haven (which it was not). Category:Sounds of Silence